PK Fighting Spirit
by ThatOneGuy0121
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always thought that there was more to life than the world lets on. After gaining the powers of PSI he now sets off towards the career of a Pro-Hero.


Started messing around with emulators and got caught up in in a few games. That's when it hit me. Why not just give Izuku the powers of one of the games? Earthbound to be specific. This story will involve an eventual OP Izuku.

Rule set:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Emphasis_

_Notification_

**"Allmight"**

**PSI Attack**

Line Break*

At a doctor's office Izuku sat up waiting to hear what kind of quirk he was going to develop. "I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya but your son is quirkless." He held up an X-ray of the small lad's foot. "Normally we would lose this extra joint if the child developed their quirk but... as you can see young Izuku still has the two joints."

Izuku sat still the the heartbreaking news. His mother hugged him trying to console the boy but he just sat there. His eyes never moving, never blinking, as if he just died at that moment.

He would foreversee himself as a quirkless child. He knew he was destined for greatness but didn't kniw how to achieve it. At school he was bullied and critisized by other students and ignored by teachers.

All of this would continue on for years until one fateful day...

_'Izuku, wake up...'_

"...huh..."

_'Wake up Izuku... You need to get up...'_

"Who"

_'Izuku. It's your dad.. Now get up... Giygas will arrive.'_

"W-W-WHAT!?!" Izuku wakes up in his Allmight themed bedroom. "Who's Giygas?"

Izuku looked around his room as if he could find an answer through his merchandise. Eventually he gets up and changes into his school uniform. Leaving only after bidding his mom farewell.

He once believed he was a telepath until he went to the hospital and deemed his supposed telepathy as his own delusional fantasy that he made up.

In the present day, Izuku sat in his classroom drawing in his notebook of what Giygas was or is. The teacher walks into the classroom around this time. "Today we are going to do future career papers... But of course you all are just going to put down pro hero." The teacher throws his papers into the air gaining cheers from every student minus one.

Katsuki Bakugo was this student. "Oi. Don't lump me in with the rest of these rejects, teach." He gained angry stares and insulting whispers from other students.

"Of course Bakugo, you wanted to get into UA and aced the mock test right?" The teacher looks down to a sheet of paper. "It appears that Midoriya also wanted to get into UA and got a score similar to your own."

The entire class began to turn and glare at the green haired boy only to laugh at the young student. Izuku simply slid into his seat as low as possible.

"The hell makes you thing you can get into UA without a quirk, Deku!" Bakugo slammed his fists onto the desk almost foaming out of his mouth.

"T-T-They got rid of the rule requiring a quirk to apply." Izuku put his hands up to defend himself from his friend turned bully.

"You think you can just surpass me without a quirk, huh! Is that it!" Bakugo turned his attention to a notebook laying open on the desk. "The hell is this? Giygas? Deku, the hell is this!" He shut the book and proceded to explode it between his hands.

Bakugo's quirk was explosion, it allowed him to make explosions from his hands. Izuku knew this all too much. Often comming home burnt and smoking. Now his notebook is being put through what he had to deal with.

"Kacchan stop that!" Izuku snached the book from his former friend. The class remained silent after what he did. Their eyes remained on Bakugo to see his reaction. After only three seconds the explosive teen grabbed the boy by his shoulder.

"If you're gonna go to UA, I suggest you hop off the school roof and see if you can get a quirk in the next life." Izuku's shoulder was smoking at this point. The bell rang marking the end of the day. Each student left the classroom except for Izuku.

_Izuku is now level 2_

_Learned PSI Lifeup a_

_Learned PSI Freeze a_

Izuku looked towards his burnt shoulder, patting away and embers still on him.

**PSI Lifeup a**

Within a few seconds his burnt skin healed itself. Izuku looked to his healed body and then to his hands. "I...I actually have a quirk!" The boy began crying tears of joy.

HP: 30/30

PP: 5/10

Izuku walked back home in a better mood than any. He finally had a quirk, one that could make him into a hero.

"Psst...Psst...psst.."

"Huh...H-Hello?" Izuku look behind him to come face to face with a sludge man.

"Finally managed to get myself a decent meatsuit." The sludge villain leapt onto Izuku and began suffocating the boy. Izuku was caught off guard and couldn't think straight. He began clawing at the sludge trying to breath

"**Texas Smash**" A muscular man came crashing from the sky. Hitting the villain head on. This man was recognized by Izuku almost immediately.

"A-A-Allmight!?" The boy lifted himself off the ground and grabbed his burnt notebook, flipping to an empty page. "C-Could you sign my notebook?"

**"I already did my boy! Be careful and observe your surroundings to make sure things like this don't happen again!"** Allmight handed him back his pen and looked closely at a certain drawing on the paper. **"What's this thing? Giygas? It sounds familiar to me... Oh well. Goodbye!"** With that Allmight jumps away with the sludge villain kept inside of a bottle.

"Wow..." Izuku looks at his surroundings for a moment feeling as though someone was watchung him. "I should head home right now." Izuku leaves the alley and towards his home.

"Everyone stay calm! The heroes have this situation under control!!" The police were setting up a barricade around a random street. In the distance one would be able to see explosions far down the street.

"W-Wait a minute. Isn't that the villain Allmight caught earlier?" Izuku ran up to the barricade to get a bbetter view of the villain. "I-Is that Kacchan!?!"

The sludge man had Bakugo trapped. Using his explosion quirk to keep the heroes at bay.

**PSI Freeze a**

HP:30/30

PP:1/10

The heroes all looked to the sky seeing what looked like a large snowflake slowly make its way towards the villain and hostage.

"The hell is this thing?" The villain extended his sludge arm to swipe at the flake only to phase through it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!"

Back at the barricade some could see a boy with one hand on his head and another extended towards the villain. "NOW!!" The snowflake touched the sludge man's body and exploded, freezing him solid.

_Izuku is now level 3_

_Learned PSI Fire a_

HP:45/45

PP6/15

Izuku rushed through the barricade and towards the hostage. He grabbed an aluminum bat from some of the rubble and bashed the frozen sludge. He began peeling away the frozen sludge to free Bakugo. "We have to go Kacchan! With the fire that's everywhere he'll melt and combine soon! We have to get to the pros before he can attack!"

The two run back to the police. Greeted with loud cheers for the two boys. Izuku was still scolded for using his quirk without a licence while Bakugo was cheered for surviving the whole ordeal. "Deku... You had a quirk this whole time... This means nothing..."

Izuku was stopped by Bakugo while on his way home after the attack. "That rescue means nothing you understand me! Especially since you've been hiding your quirk from me! It doesn't matter what your quirk is! You'll always be useless Deku! You'll always be nothing to me! I don't owe you nothing!" Bakugo leaves grunting and mumbling.

Izuku continued his walk home feeling that someone or something is going on... Something big...

"You did something really heroic today kid." Izuku looked behind to find a skeletal man standing there in baggy clothing. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"W-Who are you?" Izuku stared at the man in mild confusion. 'I feel like I've seen him before...'

"Really, I thought you would've recognized the voice at least. I... **am Allmight!**" The man transforms. His body now fitting the once loose clothing. **"Kid. You showed me that you have what it takes to be a real hero. I came to you to ask something."**

Izuku looked at his idol with wide eyes. "You needed to ask me something. Allmight wanted to ask me something!" Izuku was shaking in excitement at this moment.

Allmight shifts back to his skeletal form and looks to the boy. "5 years ago I got into a fight with a villain. It cost me my somache and lung." He lifts his shirt revealing a rather large scar on his side. "I can only be a hero for around 3 hours every day. So I came here to ask... Would you be my successor?"

Izuku became dumbfounded at the sudden question 'Successor?' He snapped out of his confusion. "What do you mean by 'being your successor'?"

The man looked at the boy and sighed "My quirk is able to store an indefenate amount of energy inside of my body. It's called 'One for All' and it could be passed down from person to person. I choose you to be my successor and the ninth bearer of this quirk."

Izuku stared at his idol with awe before answering. "I'm sorry but...n-no." Allmight stared at the boy he wanted as a successor. "I am grateful for being chosen by you to hold your quirk but... I have a feeling that someone else should hold it instead of me. I don't feel as though I should hold it. It's like something is telling me I shouldn't need it." Izuku bows his head to his idol.

Allmight smiles at the boy before him. "Easy kid. It's fine if you don't want it. It actually makes things a little easier on me since I have recommendations from those I know on a personal level. Good luck getting into UA!" He morphs back into his muscular form and leaves.

'How did he know I wanted to get into UA?' Izuku continued his way home leaving behind a notebook with UA written on it in bold letters.

Izuku's mother welcomes him home after his long day. "Welcome back home Izuku. No time to chat right now. We're having your favorite, katsudon. I was worried for you when I saw the man on the news." She began to tear up. "Izuku, I'm so proud you have a quirk now. I'm sorry that I doubted your dream to be a hero. I'm so sorry."

Izuku hugged his mother. "It's okay mom. I know that you never meant to hurt me. It's fine now. Now I can be a hero like Allmight and follow my dream."

You feel well rested

HP:45/45

PP:15/15

Izuku wakes up the next day. 'Well. Ten months until the UA entrance exam. What am I going to do until then?' Izuku pondered the question for hours until stumbling past an article online. "Dagobah Municipal Beach closed due to litter." The boy flexed his arm in disappointment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some heavy lifting. I'd still be considered doing hero work since I'm doing this voluntarily."

Line Break*

Yup. That's it. Izuku gained the powers of PSI. I wasn't going to give him OFA due to his PSI already being pretty OP already. Seriously, ook up the powers they got in Earthbound, you'll see that he doesn't need it. Giving him OFA with PSI Lifeup and he would just punch everything and heal himself. I'd rather not make everyone OP just to keep up with Izuku. I'd also keep away from just making Izuku one shot every villain.


End file.
